fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane and Mike vs. Johnny and Ray! Episode 42
The night has passed and Samantha is already starting to feel better... Nintendocan) Actually, how about we do this...Why don't we have Jane and You brawl against someone else... Mike) Okay! Kyle) I'll brawl them! Nintendocan) Nah...I rather have Johnny and Ray brawl them... Kyle) WHY NOT ME! Kyleronco) Because we have a brawl for you already. Kyle) AGAINST WHO? Kyleronco) Against Crystal. Kyle) Why not you! Kyleronco) Because I brawl PG. Mike) And Dad is going to face Blue >=D Nintendocan) Since when? Mike) Since now... Nintendocan) ...No... Alice) COME ON DADDY! Nintendocan) ...Yes... Mike) =D Jane) Mike...Come on -_-''' '''Mike) Oh...Sorry! ( Mike runs next to Jane ) Jane) It's fine, my dad still didn't come out yet anyways... [ Back in the house ] Crimson) So how was your trip? Samantha) It was okay, not what I wished for, but it was nice for the first few days... Crimson) How have you been feeling? Samantha) A little sick and stuck in events... Crimson) Well, if you need me for any help, I'll help...Especially since my daughter is here most of the time, I hate my job's work hours... Pop! Pop! Pop! Crimson) And now it starts popping... Samantha) Yeah... Crimson) Anyways...I have to work so long, since I have to manage my family and since my wife is still in gold, I have to take-over... Samantha) Well, she'll be free soon then... Crimson) How soon? Samantha) Soon, just soon... Crimson) Okay... Samantha) Maybe by the end of this month... Crimson) Well, that sounds...Great... Samantha) It is... ( Samantha turns the TV on ) Reporter 1) We've learned some new facts about the burning of the police station. Reporter 2) But first, we like to wish the two hospitalized police officers a speedy recovery! Reporter 1) Now on other hand, we've identified who burned caused his soulless and cruel act... Reporter 2) If you look closely at the camera, you see this face, does it look familiar? ''' '''Samantha) ... Crimson) O_O ( Crimson quickly turns the TV off ) [ Back outside ] Jane) Ability Activate! Facing Feathers! ( Feathers come off of Scalean's tail, that target the opponent like razor blades ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Tail Wash! ( Mentro swings his tail, sending blast of water at the opponent ) ( The razor bladed feathers cut through the water blast ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Blasting Shield! ( Mentro brings his body together, like a snake coiling with water blasting from his 10 spikes ) ( The feathers crash into Mentro and repell away ) Mike) Ability Activate! Knight's Pride! ( Pyrieror does a pose and then slashes his opponent with his sword ) ( Pyrieror does his pose ) Ray) Ability Activate! Energy Sucker! ( Vamprior disappears and appears behind the opponent, to drain energy ) ( Vamprior disappears ) Mike) Where did he go? Pyrieror) Hmm... ( Vamprior appears behind Pyrieror ) Pyrieror) I guess I should put my sword away... ( Vamprior grabs onto Pyrieror and starts to drain his energy ) Mike) Ability Activate! Heated Shine! ( Pyrieror's armor shines intensely, heating his armor up ) ( Pyrieror shines as his armor heats up ) Pyrieror) Auh...This feels good! Vamprior) O_O THE LIGHT! ( Vamprior lets go and gets clubbed by Pyrieror's sword ) ( Vamprior turns to his ball form and goes into Ray's hands ) Jane) Good job, Mike! Mike) Thanks =D Jane) You're welcome... Johnny) Ability Activate! Aqua Charge! ( Mentro points his head down as he charges with a field of water around him ) Scalean) Jane? ' '( Jane continues to talk to Mike ) Scalean) Jane? ( Jane still talks to Mike ) Scalean) HELLO JANE! ( Jane turns around ) Jane) Yes? ( Mentro crashes into Scalean ) ( Mentro moves back as Scalean stays stuck on a rock ) Mentro) YOU KNOW... ( Mentro turns to his ball form ) Johnny) MENTRO! THAT'S ONLY HER...AHHHH!!!! ( Jane looks at Scalean ) Jane) -_- That's how Scalean looks, dumby... ( Mike looks over ) Mike) She doesn't look scary... ( Scalean turns to her ball form and returns to Jane ) Scalean) Thank you! Jane and Mike) You're welcome! Pyrieror) AND NOW WE MARCH! Kyle vs. Crystal! Episode 43 Grade of Jane and Mike vs. Johnny and Ray? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Nintendocan Category:Kyle Category:Kyleronco Category:Jane Category:Mike Category:Johnny Category:Ray Category:Samantha Category:Crimson Category:Scalean Category:Mentro Category:Pyrieror Category:Vamprior